Avenge
by Bringmebacktoreality
Summary: Liana Odindottir had made her way all across the nine realms looking for her lost brother, Loki, after abandoning her home denying his death. Midguard was the last place she ever expected to find him. Confronting Loki she finds herself dragged into a war alongside her brother, the man out of time, a guy with extraordinary anger issues, a redhead with red in her ledger, a guy attach
1. Introduction

Out in the desert of New Mexico, a lone women made her across the barren and deserted landscape, a large crater lay directly in front of her. She stops at the edge and observed the destruction with a small frown.

Pulling down her dark blue hood, silver blonde waves flowed down her back. She knelt down and placed her hand on the earth in front of her and her grey eyes shined as images appeared before her.

Several large building appeared where the crater was yet there was a feeling of panic surrounding the remote research facility. The sounds of horns blaring reveal that an evacuation was in process. A swooping helicopter flies in as men in suits run around in the typical `we have to leave' fashion. Soldiers on foot jump onto Humvees, accelerating away from the facility as a remote voice from hidden loudspeakers continues to alert the people of the evacuation.

Standing a few yards from the landing pad, shield agent Phil Coulson in a suit and black shades, peers at the helicopter as it lands. A women with dark brown hair firmly tied back in a tight bun and a navy blue leather jumpsuit climbs out of the dying helicopter.

Following her was a dark skinned man, a black eyepatch secured around his left eye and a beard. His black trench clock sweeps behind him as he climbs out looking around the facility, Both Agent Maria Hill and Shield director Nick fury walk towards Coulson. 'How bad is it?' Fury asks Coulson who removes his shades to look at him.

'That's the problem, sir. We don't know.' He says and Fury looks at him for an explanation as they move into the facility and enter an elevator.

Agent Coulson leads Hill and Fury through the radiation section of the facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff run around, taking only the essentials as Coulson explains the situation 'dr Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago.'

'NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase.' Fury points out.

'He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement.' Coulson explains and fury frowns in confusion.

'It just turned itself on?' Hill asked from behind them.

'What are the energy levels now?' Fury asked quickly.

'Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac.' Coulson explained the reason behind the evacuation.

'How long to get everyone out?'

'Campus should be clear in the next half hour.' Coulson says and fury looks at him.

'Do better.' Phil nods and turns to handle the evacuation process as hill and fury head down a flight of stairs towards the radiation floor

'Sir, evacuation may be futile.' Hill says as they move down the steps.

'We should tell them to go back to sleep?' Fury asks in disbelief.

'If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance.' Hill points out her reasoning behind her comment.

'I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out.' Fury orders her and she frowns after him.

'Sir, is that really a priority right now?' She asks looking up at him from the floor.

'Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of PHASE 2 on a truck and gone.' He says moving to stand in front radiation facility, vacuum chamber door.

'Yes, sir.' Hill nods walking pass him and says to standing agents beside the door 'With me'

Fury enters the lab facility where the Tesseract is being held by a compact muon solenoid coil chamber 'Talk to me, doctor.' He calls out to Doctor Erick Selvig an older gentleman with thinning grey that was currently staring at CMC machine, concerned.

'Director' he says and moves forward to join fury.

'Is there anything we know for certain?' Fury questions, looking around.

'The Tesseract is misbehaving.' Selvig says as a scientist behind him pokes at the glowing cube which sends out a blue spark at the contact.

'Is that supposed to be funny?' Fury questioned as he was joined by Selvig

'No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active she's ... misbehaving' he said for the lack of a better word.

'How soon until you pull the plug?' Fury asked as they passed the tesseract.

'She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level...' 'We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space.' Fury interrupts as Selvig stands behind a computer monitor.

'We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.' He shrugs like it wasn't a big deal but Fury frowned at the information.

'That can be harmful.' He corrected before looking around 'Where's Barton?'

Selvig scoffs quietly 'The Hawk?' He points behind him up at the roof 'Up in his nest, as usual.' Clint Barton, a man in his twenties with honey brown hair bright blue eyes rested against the rails was watching what was happening below.

Fury calls Barton on his earpiece 'agent Barton, report' Barton rappels down from the catwalk and walks up to Fury. They both walk around the facility in a discreet manner in discussion 'I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.' Fury says and Clint shrugs.

'Well, I see better from a distance.'

'Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?' Fury questions pointing at the tesseract as a NASA scientist turns to Selvig behind a screen with "WARNING" flashing in red 'Doctor, it's spiking again.'

'No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.' Barton finished crossing his arm as they stood in front of the cube.

Fury looks at him in confusion 'At this end?'

Barton nods 'Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides.' He says as Dr. Selvig clacks away at the keyboard and sees on the monitor his worst nightmare.

Suddenly the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. It was a big enough wave that both Agents Hill and Coulson can feel it and they're at different ends of the facility. The flaring rings and glow of the cube spouts out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water.

The Tesseract's energy builds up into a beam much like the Bifrost Bridge, which hits at the end of a platform that is wired to the CMS device. The great maelstrom beam fires the tesseract energy. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up a portal and a black hole is created in the room.

From the portal, the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appears and a gust of blue energy clouds fill the room, blinding everyone. The Tesseract's energy forms into a cloud that reaches to the top the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling. It's abnormally quiet as the cloud reveals a man kneeling on the platform.

Shield guards slowly approach, weapons in hands. Smoke radiates of the man that stand. Smiling in his mischievous manner, he raises his head. The smile dies down as he looks deep into the eyes of a shocked Fury, Barton and Selvig. He stands up, holing the scepter.

'Sir, please put down the spear!' Fury calls and he looks up before he looks at his spear then suddenly points it at where Fury and Barton are standing and shoots out a blue exploding light towards them. Barton tackles Fury and they both barely miss the fired shot as all hell breaks lose.

Machine gun fire is shot at the man, but the bullets bounce off him leaving no damage. He jumps high from the platform and attacks those firing at him. In the blink of an eye, he has taken down several guards with his knives and energy blasts from the scepter.

He stops and waits to see who will attack him next, breathing heavily as he looks over the destroyed lab. Barton tries to stand up and he quickly walks towards him. Barton raises his gun but the attacker grabs Barton's hand stopping the attack. He looks over Barton as if examining before he comments 'You have heart'.

Fury gets up and watches as the man points the head of his spear at Barton's chest. Barton's eyes suddenly go completely black as blue veins shot up his neck and into his head. His eyes turn into a mindless and icy blue as he moves backwards, putting away his gun and standing straight.

As the man is busy using his abilities to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Fury takes the Tesseract, placing it back into its case and tries to leave the lab.

'Please don't. I still need that.' The man speaks facing fury who turns around slowly.

'This doesn't have to get any messier.' He warns only to be met with a sly grin.

'Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.'

'Loki? Brother of Thor?' Selvig states in shock, scrambling up while Loki looks towards him irritated.

'We have no quarrel with your people.' Fury says.

'An ant has no quarrel with a boot.' Loki points out and fury frowns at him.

'You planning to step on us?' He asks in disbelief.

'I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.'

'Free from what?' Fury questions.

'Freedom.' Loki states 'Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart...' Like a gunslinger, Loki turns to face Selvig who's standing behind him and places his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes go black just like Barton before going the same glossy blue 'You will know peace.'

'Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing.' Fury says and Loki turns to him. From the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly builds into what may be an implosion.

'Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.' Barton states walking forward to stand in front of Loki.

'Like The Pharaohs of Odin.' Fury comments as Selvig ducks behind a computer monitor.

'He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.' Selvig explains.

'Well, then...' Loki begins looking at Barton, who doesn't even hesitate as he shoots at fury. Fury crashes to the ground from the hit and Barton grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel Loki is controlling.

Loki, Barton, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel are in the parking lot of the facility, quickly gathering certain weapons. Agent Hill watches in confusion. 'Need these vehicles.' Clint states as Loki's team climbs into the cars. Hill looks around as her radio crackles.

'Who's that?' Hill questions in confusion, looking directly at Loki.

'He didn't tell me.' Clint comments and Agent Hill looks suspiciously at them as they get into the truck and turns to leave, as she's walking she hears fury voice from the walking talkie.

'Hill, do you copy?!' Loki and Barton sharply look at Agent Hill at the sound,

Back at the lab fury is sitting up, pulling out the bullet, breathing heavily. 'Barton is compromised' he gets out.

At the news, Hill turns to shoot at Barton, but Barton is already pointing his gun at her and starts shooting. Hill rolls out of the way landing behind a wall for protection. Clint moves to the driver's seat of the truck and drives off as Hill keeps shooting.

Fury is holding his side, running through the compromised lab 'He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!' He yells as the energy at the top of the vacuum chamber continues to spark and grow brighter.

Hill slip into a jeep and follows after Barton's truck. Loki's trucks screech across the tunnel as several shield trucks pull up to them. The sounds of guns halt echoing through the tunnel.

Loki, who stands on top of the bed of the truck, uses his scepter and emits an energy blasts. It hits the windshield of one of pursuing cars and it spins out of control driving up the opposite wall before flipping out onto the road.

Fury races out of the hallway, avoiding falling pipes as the entire facility is now in a full earthquake. Agent Coulson and several shield agents fall down the steps, dropping the silver briefcases. They attempt to grab them but Coulson speaks up 'No! Leave it!' He orders and they run out of the crumbling facility.

Hill's jeep roars out of a side of Barton's truck and pulls up alongside them on the left. She goes way ahead and pulls her brake, swerving into a 360, facing Barton's truck and driving in reverse. The two car fronts crash against each other. Barton's arm reaches out the open window and opens fire. Hill shoots through her windshield opening fire on Barton in return.

Agent Coulson jumps into a shield van holding up his walking talkie his walkie 'You're clear, sir! You need to go!' He says just as Fury bolts out of the facility and jumps into a helicopter. The surface of the pad gives way, plunging the helicopter through the surface but Fury's chopper just barely makes it out.

Still in a chase, Barton's pushes the pedal harder, which causes Agent Hill's jeep to wobble out and puts her back behind the truck with a spin. She presses her foot down on the accelerator hard her face one of determination as she spends after the truck.

The Tesseract's energy cloud now shrinks into a small ball of white light until a cloud of blue light consumes the entire facility and parts of the desert.

Several miles away, Agent Coulson's van feels the jolt of the Tesseract's blast wave. The entire facility swallows into itself as the ground collapses taking the buildings with informing a massive and deep crater behind. Fury watches in horror from his helicopter at the destruction.

The blast wave of the Tesseract causes the tunnel to cave in and like an ocean wave, blinding crumbles of falling rock fall onto Agent Hill's jeep, leaving her nearly trapped under this blanket of rock. Her jeep comes to a full stop and she bangs her head on the steering wheel.

On the Barton's truck, they escape the tunnel only just and drive into the desert landscape. Fury's helicopter roars over Barton's truck and Loki looks up. The chopper's door slides open and Fury stands there, holding a gun, shooting at Barton, cracking the windscreen. Loki looks at Fury and in a fit of rage, points his scepter at the helicopter. A blinding blue bolt shoots out of the tip and hits the chopper.

The helicopter catches on fire and goes down a fiery ball. With Fury jumping out just in time. He touches down onto the desert floor as the chopper barrels along the ground behind him.

Fury, coming back to his senses fired at Loki, but they're are now too far away completely out of range. Fury stands there his mind reeling at the events as Coulson voice comes over the walkie talkie. 'Director? Director Fury, do you copy?'

Fury grabs the radio 'The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?' He questions and inside the tunnel agent hill climbs out of sandwiched jeep grabbing her walkie talkie.

'A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors.' She says looking back at the rubble.

'Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that brief case.'

'Roger that.' Hill nods her nose bleeding.

'Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war.' Fury says grimly.

'What do we do?' Coulson questions as Fury stands there thinking.

The vision disappears and the women stands from where she knelt at the destroyed remains of shield facility. Glancing behind her she looks in the direction Loki's truck disappeared.

'Finally' Liana sighs before she disappears.


	2. Adjusting and Hacking

Liana collapsed down on her couch of her penthouse apartment. Having the power to create money out of thin air sure was handy when it came to settling down in a new and unusual environment. The apartment had an amazing view of the New York City skyline which twinkled from the billions of lights still turned on.

She rolled her head with a sigh, rolling her jaw as she relaxed against the soft cushion. She had been on earth for about 3 and a half months now and was glad that she could finally be comfortable in a place of luxury again. A year of travelling through the nine realms wasn't always comfortable and shelter was hard to come by at the worst of times.

Pulling off her dark blue hoodie she relaxed in a simple white tank top and black sweatpants. She was slowly becoming accustomed to Midguard but still some actions of some humans still baffled her beyond belief. Particularly the concept of social media, she couldn't understand why people would want to broadcast random moments of their life to complete strangers.

Yes, technology still confused her but it had its uses she decided when she pulled open a laptop screen. With a flick of her wrist her grey eyes shined and the computer screen went black before it came back to life the symbol for shield alight on the screen. She muttered a few more words and several screens popped up as she used her magic to hack into shield computers.

Upon arrival in earth she had discovered shield quite quickly and according to events earlier tonight they were her prime informant when it came to Loki.

Liana expression dimmed at the thought of her brother. She had been searching for him for a year with no luck. So many times she had wished to turn tail and go back home but fear gripped her heart. Liana had left Asgard leaving only a note to explain her absence. Essentially she had abandoned her family, friends and home when they all needed her most and this caused several disturbed nights.

Liana felt in her heart she couldn't return without news about Loki yet the news she had now was not what she hoped for. Seeing the destruction he had created, Liana knew that he was no longer the man she knew. Seeing the cold and dark look in his blue eyes cause her hair to stand on end.

The only small amount relief she felt was that he was alive, he was evil and not the same Loki she knew yes but at least he was still alive. The image of him falling into the black hole had haunted her for the past year. However she knew know many more images would haunt her.

Standing up and shaking away any thoughts of her brother she padded across the cool white tiles towards the kitchen to grab some food. It was a strange concept having to find her own food having lived in a castle all her life but she had learned how to hunt, kill and cook her meals quick enough. Thankfully on earth there were stores supplying the food already.

She pulled out a container of already cooked pasta and with a flick of her hand reheated it. Grabbing a fork she moved outside onto the balcony, the cool night air flowing around her. Liana curled up on a chair and stared out at the city eating.

It reminded her much of home and the nights she would spend out on her own balcony watching over Asgard. A frown crossed her face as she thought of the times Loki would join her and she quickly erased her thoughts.

She was just finishing her pasta when a zooming light whipped past her balcony, she stared after in confusion and leaned forward seeing the infamous stark tower light up in blue. Liana paid it no mind and walked back inside from what she had read about Tony stark was that he always liked to make a statement. Building a tower with his name plastered across the front was a clear example of that.

Liana sat back down in front of the laptop screen and almost growled in frustration when it said that Loki's location had still not be found. The plan was to find Loki before this team, shield was putting together did but that was proving harder then to be expected.

Laying down on the couch Liana closed her eyes, deciding to get some sleep while she waited.

 _Liana found herself hiding inside a dark cave while a blizzard roared outside. She hissed in pain and removed her shirt revealing a large side wound, blood pouring out of the cut. She groaned as she moved to grab some extra cloth from the bag sat beside her._

 _Stupid archers, she thought bitterly thinking back to the encounter she had with the goddess Hel's minions. Niflheim was the cold, dark, misty world of the dead and was by far the worst place Liana had travelled to yet. The minute she had stepped onto the planet she had been almost frozen solid until she used her magic to warm her._

 _She had only been travelling through the mist when she felt a sharp pain in her side, looking down an arrow was sticking out. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her cry of pain when she ripped out the arrow._

 _When the shaft clattered to the floor she heard the sounds of air whistling and quickly used her magic to raise a shield around her as dozens of arrows were sent in her direction. The fog was a huge disadvantage as Liana had no idea from where her attackers were firing so she ran._

 _After hours of running she had finally found the cave just as the blizzard started from outside. She shivered as a cold wind swept through the cave only to wince as her wound was open. She quickly ripped off some fabric from a spare shirt with her knife and began tying up the wound._

 _Usually she would use magic to heal but it had been exhausted in protecting her from the onslaught of arrows sent her way. Liana pulled out a blanket and curled up underneath it. Her teeth were chattering and her fingers were going numb from the cold. She was shivering so much goosebumps decorated every part of her skin._

 _She wanted more then anything to go home as she slowly drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep._

Liana jolted awake, bringing her out of her memory filled dream. Subconsciously she shivered reminding the cold air before she looked around her quiet apartment. Checking the laptop screen there was still no sign of Loki but there was a message about a doctor Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rodgers coming aboard a Helicarrier whatever that was.

She groaned and stood walking over to one of the walls adjacent to her. Liana pulled her sword off the shelf and decided to make herself useful by sharpening it. She still did prefer the bow and arrow but she had found herself in too many predicament were she had run out of arrows so she always kept her word close by.

The sound of a stone hitting the sword as she sharpened it brought Liana the comfort she needed. Being alone all the time certainly had its downfalls. She missed Thor and how he would always greet her with a laugh, a shout of her nickname and a hug that literally swept her off her feet.

She missed training with Sif in the training room of the palace with the soldiers from asgard's armour betting on who would win that time. She missed listening to Volstagg's wild stories of adventures that see,ed near impossible but he said the words with such passion and excitement that you had to believe him.

She missed the days where her and Hogun would sit on the balcony of the high test point of the castle and meditate in silence. She even kissed Farendal's constant flirting and jokes. She missed Iris, her maid that was always to formal but always knew how to cheer her up.

She missed spending time in the gardens with her mother's and talking to her father as they walked through the town. She missed hiding behind pillars with Loki as they pulled watched latest prank play out on their newest victim. She missed how every night they had a family dinner, playful banter flying across the table as they talked about their days.

She missed Asgard, she missed her home.

Liana only hoped that now she found Loki that one day soon she would find herself back at Asgard, safe and sound with her loved ones.

A loud beeping brought her out of reverie and she put her sword away walking back over to the laptop screen. The words "Loki spotted in Stuttgart Germany" flashed across the screen. Liana nodded happily and closed down her laptop before she dashed around the room.

She grabbed her bow and arrows along with her sword and several throwing knives. Putting on her light silver armour,s eh threw a block cloak over the top, her usual travelling gear. She breathed in a deep breath before she decided she was ready.

Ready to face her brother for the first time in a year.


	3. A Confrontation in Germany

Liana moved silently hiding behind one of the large plotted plants as she looked as the crowd runs away from a gala event. Her eyes narrow as she watches Loki slowly walking out and materializes in his gold armor and helmet.

She hears the sirens of a police car but with no hesitation, Loki blasts the cars, flipping them over and over. 'Kneel before me.' Loki says but the crowd ignores him trying to run. Another Loki appears, a hologram that blocked the crowd. Loki after Loki appears and they all grin darkly as they raise their spears, encircling the crowd.

'I said.' Loki states before slamming his spear down the small blue cube in the staff glows and so do the holograms spears 'KNEEL!' Everyone becomes quiet and kneels in front him. Loki holds his arms out, smiling at the sight.

'Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.' He speaks moving through the crowd. As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an elder German man refuses to kneel and stands. Liana was impressed by heroic bravery though she knew nothing good would come from the defiance.

'Not to men like you.' The elder spoke and Loki grinned

'There are no men like me.'

'There are always men like you.' He argued looking at him and Loki's smile faded.

'Look to your elder, people.' He said holding up his scepter 'Let him be an example' Loki is about to execute him with his scepter as the light glows blue. Liana was about to throw her hand out and protect the man with her magic but as the energy beam shoots out a men dressed in red, white and blue dives in front of the man blocking the blast with a metal shield sending the beam back knocking Loki down.

'You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.' Captain America stated walking towards Loki.

'The soldier. A man out of time.' Loki states with a laugh standing up with his spear.

'I'm not the one who's out of time.' From above Cap, the quinjet arrives. A machine gun is pointed towards Loki.

'Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.' Natasha romanoff's voice echoed throughout the speaker. The second she finishes, Loki sends a blast of blue at the quinjet. Natasha manoeuvres it just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki before they fight.

Loki flings Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield, but Loki swats it way. Loki goes to shoot a beam of energy at the defenceless captain only to have sent in the other direction away from him.

Loki and Steve look around confused before an arrow was sent directly at Loki, who only just managed to dodge it. He glanced down at the arrow and grinned wickedly when he saw the familiar feathers at the end.

'I should of known' he mutters standing up

'Stop this Loki' liana speaks from behind him, her bow trained on him and her hood still up. Both the captain and Romanoff were surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Now why would I do that?' Loki questioned and she released her arrow. It zoomed right past his face and hit pole behind him.

'If you don't the next one goes through your head' she warned having already knocked another arrow into place but all Loki did was grin.

'My you have changed ' he chuckled 'not a little princess any more I see'

'I'm not the only who's changed' she pointed out and he chuckled darkly again.

'Ye, I'm rather fond of the new me aren't you?' He said before shooting. A blue beam at here liana dropped her bow and arrow and held out her hands. She stopped the beam just before it hit her and when she closed her hands into fists the energy disappeared.

'Your magic stronger i see. Become the family magician?' He guessed and she glared before smiling sweetly.

'I learned from the best' the energy suddenly reappeared in her hands and she sent a blast right back in Loki's direction, knocking him off balance and to the ground. 'Just give them what they want loki' she threatened gesturing to the still surprised captain.

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head 'no' he sent another bolt her way but this time she was unable to deflect it and went flying.

Liana groaned as she hit the ground before she gripped the hilt of a throwing knife and sent it his way. Loki batted the knife away and sent another boot but she disappeared just as it hit.

Snatching her bow and arrow from the ground, liana sent another arrow his way and it whizzed straight for him but he abruptly turned and caught it.

'Is that really all you can do?' She glared at him and sent two more arrow his way. Unfortunately he deflected them and as she was knocking another a roof sent a blast that sent her flying.

Liana rolled across the pavement just as loud rock music filled the air. Loki who was standing over liana was thrown away by a blast from iron man's suit.

Iron man or tony stark touches down on the ground and he stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has. 'Make your move, Reindeer Games.' He says to Loki as captain America joins him.

After a moment Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes away 'Good move.' Stark nods, putting away his weapons.

'Mr. Stark' captain acknowledged him with a nod.

'Captain' Tony greeted,

After Loki was put onto the quinjet Steve looked around where did she go?' He asked finding no sign of liana anywhere. Tony turned around at his comment.

'Who's cares? One less problem to worry about' he shrugged before entering the jet. Steve however continued to look around before moving inside as well.

As the quinjet flew away, liana watched from the nearby roof. Hearing the sounds of thunder from above, she looked to the sky knowing exactly what the storm meant.

Thor was coming.

A/n: Here we go another update, I'm literally in the best mood for writting so you guys will probably get at least one more update before I call it quits for the day.


	4. Reunions and Introductions

'You listen well brother' were the last words Thor was able to say before he was knocked off the mountain by a bolt of gold and red.

'I'm listening' Loki said sarcastically before ginning widely as he turned to look down at the forest below.

'You two were always so stubborn' liana's voice jolts him away from the ledge and he turns to glare at his blonde haired sister.

'Let me guess, your here for the tesseract as well?' Loki guessed but she scoffed, sliding down the rocks that she had been resting on while she listened to them argue, landing in front of him iwht a soft thud.

'I couldn't care less about some silly little blue cube' she stated before her expression softened 'I care about you'

Loki chuckled darkly at her words 'please you didn't seem to care so much when you were threatening me with an arrow to my head'

'You were hurting people Loki!' She argued.

'It's not anything I haven't done before' Loki retaliated and she went silent for a moment, the events of Loki's betrayal flashing through her mind before she clenched her jaw in determination.

'Believe me I'm used to your little temper tantrums by now Loki but this...' she stepped forward 'this is too far. Forget all this king nonsense and come home' she said before her voice become soft 'please'

Loki rolled his eyes 'did you think me dead as well?' He asked changing the subject but liana shook her head.

'No' her response surprised him by the look on his face 'I've been looking for you for over a year now. I searched the entire cosmos for you!' She shouted before she sighs sadly 'Midguard was my last stop, guess I came at the right time'

'I guess so ' Loki nodded before the cold glare in his eyes returned 'I couldn't care less if you searched for me! As far as I'm concerned you betrayed me by siding with Thor!' He shouted and she glared at him fiercely at his words 'but I should of seen it coming after all everyone follows the great and mighty Thor' he sneered.

'Enough!' She shouted and stepped forward so she was right in Loki's personal space 'you are not the only to feel unloved brother' he scoffed at her words but she shook her head continuing 'I've lived in Thor's shadow and I've lived in your shadow as well but let me tell you something I would never turn my back on those I love because of it. I would never betray them! Unlike you!' She shouted.

The two stood there, glaring at each other coldly beforea loud boom ripped throughout the mountains and forest. Liana felt herself go flying back, crashing into the rocks behind her and she groaned loudly as she fell to her knees.

'That hurt' she winces standing slowly just as a red figure landed in front of both her and Loki. 'Thor' she breathes in surprise at seeing her brother whom was currently glaring at Loki.

Thor turned around sharply at the sound of her voice and she winced inwardly thinking he was going to yell at her, curse at her for leaving them or even worse ignore her completely. Instead however a large grin broke over Thor's face 'Lia!' He yelled and she found herself being spun around on his embrace. The familiarity of the actions made her heart soar with happiness.

Liana smiled for the first time in over a year, glad to finally be reunited with Thor and she hugged him tightly when she stopped spinning. 'I am so happy to see you dear sister. It has been too long' he cried happily and she nodded smiling.

'Indeed it has'

'Oh brilliant another Asgardian' Tony stark's voice said from behind them and liana turned to see iron man, with his mask raised, standing in front of the quinjet as captain America hauled Loki back into his seat. 'Which ones this?' He asked looking at Thor.

'I'm Liana, Thor and Loki's sister' liana introduced herself.

'So what? Your like the princess of Asgard?' She nodded at his questions 'I'm sorry but I thought princesses were all prim and proper and were always destined to be the damsel in distress?' Tony teased and liana glared at him sharply before smirking, a thought crossing her mind.

With a wave of her hand her eyes shined brighter and when Tony went to speak, no sound came out. His face turned to one of confusion as he continued to open and close his mouth trying to say something before he glared at her and began to curse at her silently for taking away his voice.

'I thought it was too quiet' captain America said walking forward and Tony began to glare and curse at him as well. Steve turned to liana, ignoring stark 'Steve Rodgers' he introduced himself, holding out his hand with a kind and polite smile.

'Liana Odindottir' she greeted him with a smile as well, clasping his hand with her own before letting go.

'Nice to meet you ma'am but I think we should be heading back to Helicarrier. Will you two be joining us?' He asked looking at both liana and Thor who nodded in unison.

Tony tapped liana on the shoulder as she passed him and she glanced back at him. He pointed to his throat and she waved her hand. With the simple movement his voice returned. 'I don't like you' he stated and went to move forward only to turn back around 'but that was a neat trick' he compliments before the entering the jet.

'You must be Thor and liana?' Natasha guessed as the two Asgardians entered the jet last.

'And you must be Natasha romanoff' liana said right back at her.

'Indeed I am' Natasha nodded before she lift the jet off of the mountain side and flew them out into the sky.

Liana watched cautiously as a dozen shield agents met them as they landed on the Helicarrier taking Loki straight into custody. She didn't like the situation at all. He hadn't put up a fight at all which was so unlike Loki it made her suspicious as she followed after the others to the bridge of the helicarrier.


	5. Loki's Play

Liana sat down at the large round table and leaned over to watch the screen next to Steve. She watched as Loki was contained in a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs. Fury walks up the control panel of the cell 'In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass.' Fury presses a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers down as much as he can from the glass 'Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!' Fury closes the hatch and points at Loki 'ant' then he points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap 'Boot.'

Loki chuckles smirking 'It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.'

'Built for something a lot stronger than you.' Fury corrected.

'Oh, I've heard.' Loki looks into the camera directly at them all 'The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?' He wondered looking back at fury.

'How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.' Fury warns

'Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.' Loki sneers at fury who smiles.

'Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something.' Fury walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking before the screen goes dark.

Liana sighed torn apart at seeing Loki like that. He really was no longer the brother she once knew. 'He really grows on you, doesn't he?' Banner spoke up sarcastically.

'Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?' Steve asked looking up at thor when he noticed liana was definitely not in the talk mood but the look in her eyes.

'He has an army called the Chitauri.' Thor said and liana frowned, having never heard of the chitauri 'They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.' Thor explained

'An army? From outer space?' Cap said in disbelief

'So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.' Banner decided

Thor looked duo at the name 'Selvig?'

'He's an astrophysicist.' Banner supplied

'He's a friend.'

'Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.' She said looking down at the mention of Clint.

'I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.'

'I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.' Liana glared at the doctor along with her brother at the comment towards Loki.

'Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's our brother.' He said looking at liana.

'He killed eighty people in two days.' Natasha dead panned.

'He's adopted.' Thro said and liana glared at him.

'Thor' she chastised and he looked down in slight guilt.

'Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?' Banner said brining them back to the matter at hand.

'It's a stabilizing agent.' Tony walks in with Coulson, he whispered something to phil before speaking loudly again 'Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD' he pats Thor on the shoulder 'no hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.' He said before facing the crew on the bridge.

'Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails.' They all just stared at him and he pointed to his left 'That man is playing galahs! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.' Liana raised her eyebrow up at him. He was different to what she had read but still the same in a way. It was definitely strange 'How does Fury do this?' He spoke up looking at the screens.

'He turns.' Agent hill supplies as Tony looks around the monitors.

'Well that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.'

'When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?' Hill questioned

'Last night.' Tony shrugs 'The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?'

'Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?' Liana asked

'He's got to heat the cube to a hundredand twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.' Banner explained

'Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.' Tony points out

'Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.' Banner finished,

'Finally, someone who speaks English.'

'Is that what just happened?' Steve says looking around confused and liana shrugged. She was just as confused as him. The two men had just said a bunch of words that she didn't understand at all but then again she wasn't an academic genius. Tony and Banner shake hands, a glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

'It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.'

Banner looks down at the mention of his other side 'Thanks.'

'Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.' Fury speaks up walking into the room.

'Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.' Steve points out and liana looks at him confused, wondering what a hydra weapon was.

'I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.' Fury said and liana thankfully wasn't the only one confused funnily enough her brother was as well.

'Monkey? I do not understand.'

'I do! I understood that reference.' Cap spoke up and liana glanced at him. Tony rolls his eyes, while Cap looks proud of himself.

'Shall we play, doctor?' He says looking at banner

'Let's play some.' Banner and Tony walk out. Liana clicks on a few buttons and brought up the security screen of Loki's cage and looked down at her brother who as sitting down calmly like being trapped didn't bother him at all.

His words from before resonated in her mind and she sat back pondering the meaning behind some.

A/n: not too happy with this chapter, but an updates an update. Hopefully the next one will be better. Thanks for reading and please keep commenting and favouriting.


	6. A Growing Suspicion

**_"Tell me where it is!' A dark and angry voice screamed at the chained up Liana. She merely raised her head, dried blood decorating the side of her face along with a bruised eye and cut lip. Her blonde hair was mattered and dirty and her skin was a ghostly pale. Despite the pain she was in she still smirked, staring coldly into the blood red eyes._**

 ** _'Never' she spat out, and the eyes turned murderous. Liana screamed a blood curdling scream as she felt a red hot blinding pain rip through her side._**

Liana gasped awake and glanced around the unfamiliar surrounding wildly before she relaxed seeing the Shield symbol on one of the walls. The memory of her dream slowly faded before she winced moving to the side.

Lifting up her shirt, exposing her stomach, four nasty scars were slashed across it. There were more across her back, ones a lot bigger and nastier? She lowered her shirt with a sigh. The scars that tainted her body were a constant reminder on what she had gone through over the past year. There were more across her back, ones a lot bigger and nastier.

The one thing about becoming stronger is that first you have to be broken.

Liana climbed off her makeshift bed that she was given after the meeting on the bridge. She didn't like the helicarrier, the technology that built it confused her too much and she didn't like being confused especially on an unknown world surrounded by strangers.

She silently made her way down the corridors avoiding the eyes of the agents that passed her. These people were too organised, too ordered and liana didn't like it. Hells he didn't like anything that was going on right now.

Her eyes subconsciously narrowed at the thought of Loki. Yes, he was a prisoner but there was something wrong with the picture. He had given in too easily, to the point where he seemed to be handing himself in.

She had a sick feeling in her stomach that Loki's plan, whatever that was, was going exactly the way he wants it to.

She caught sight of Steve, Tonh and Bruce talking in the lab and she slipped through the doors silently, listening to their conversation. The three men only glanced at her to acknowledge her presence before continuing.

'You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.' Tony said, directing his comment towards banner. Liana quickly understood he was talking about the other side of Bruce banner, the hulk she thinks some people call him.

'And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.' Steve spoke up, glaring at Tony.

'You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.' Tony shrugged and liana looked on in curiosity as Tony's questions sunk in.

'You think Fury's hiding something?' Steve guessed.

'He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets' he point to Banner 'It's bugging him too, isn't it?'

'Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and...' Bruce stuttered out

'Doctor?' Bruce seemed to sigh before continuing.

'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.'

'I heard it'

'We all did' liana spoke up and they were all only slightly surprised to hear her voice before banner continued looking at Tony.

'Well, I think that was meant for you.' Tony offered him an open packet of blue berries 'Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news.'

'The Stark Tower? That big ugly' Tony gives him a look '...building in New York?'

'It's powered by Stark Reactors, self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?' He guessed looking at stark

'That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.'

'So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?' Banner questioned

'I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.' Liana couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face at Tony's words. She had seen Tony place the small device underneath fury's screens on the bridge and had the suspicion he was hacking into shield.

Steve however shared a different reaction, a shocked one 'I'm sorry, did you say...?'

'Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.' He holds out a bag of blueberries to Steve 'Blueberry?'

'Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?'

'An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible.' Tony shrugs

'I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.' Steve said glancing at all of them.

'Following is not really my style.'

"And you're all about style, aren't you?'

Liana sees that Stevens hit a nerve but Tony throws up his defensive barrier, sarcasm 'Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?'

'Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?' Banner speaks looking at him

'Just find the cube.' He says before walking out of the lab. Liana decides to follow him.

'You don't think?' He asks looking at her.

'That they're right? That fury really is hiding something? Yeah I do' she nodded and Steve sighed before he looked up.

'alright then, let's have a look' he said before moving down the corridor. Liana merely smiled before following.


	7. Secrets Out

Liana and Steve walked in silence as they looked for a room that would hold the secrets of shield. Liana didn't mind the silence, actually she welcomed it. Everyone else in her life was in a for, of chaos, pieces being ripped apart left, right and centre. The silence gave her a moment of peace, a moment to herself.

Her thoughts were constantly plagued with her past, her fear and her anger. They were always jumbled up and messy to the point were she wants to rip her hair out or something else as equally drastic so she didn't have to think about anything anymore.

Yet for some reason the silence was different around Steve. All the chaotic thoughts usually running around in her head seemed to fade away, almost like they were pushed away to the back of her mind leaving it blank for more happy thoughts.

Liana didn't understand the reason why Steve had managed to calm his when nothing else had worked, not even her magic had.

Liana was abruptly pulled out of her thought patterns when she realised Steve had asked her something. 'I'm sorry, what did you say?' Liana questioned.

'How are you coping? With Loki and everything?' His question surprised her. No one had asked her how she was coping with the whole Loki situation. Thor hadn't even asked her and he was her brother.

It took her a couple of minutes to answer, mainly to get over her shock and the rest was to actually think about what she was meant to say.

'Honestly...' She sighed 'I really don't know how I, meant to feel' she explained and at the confused look in his eyes, she explained further 'I mean Loki's my brother and I love him but I've seen the things he's done and I see the man he's become and I know the man I knew is no longer there. I think I'm feeling more grief then anger or even sadness. I know I just have to remember that Loki is now my enemy not my brother' Steve nodded understanding while liana was surprised at herself for letting someone know about her emotions for once. It was something she hadn't been able to do since Loki went missing.

'Where do you think we should look?' Steve suddenly spoke up coming to a stop. Liana looked around stopping as well before she frowned.

With a thought coming to her, she whipped out an iPhone from her pocket and quickly connected to the Shield database. Liana used a little bit of magic and soon gained access to the restricted section of the database.

'This way' she instructed, making her way to the back of the helicarrier. Steve following after her.

The two came to a locked door and liana glanced around before she waved her hand, magically unlocking and opening the door. She turned back to see the shocked look on steve's face. 'Guess it a bit weird huh?' She guesses referring to her magic use.

'Yeah but most things are weird to me these days' he shurgs and liana nods a understanding,

'I know what you mean' the two realised then that they shared that in common, Steve has from a different time and a lot of things had changed from back then to modern times while liana was from a whole different world entirely. They were both way out of the comfort zones yet they were slowly learning to adapt.

Both Steve and liana entered the restricted section, making sure they kept out of sight of the agents inside. It took a while a whole lot of shifting through crates and boxes while they continued to doge agents.

Coming to one of the last boxes, Steve lifted up the crate lid. Inside there was a large gun laying on a pile of straw beside it was a black helmet the only holes were for the eyes. Liana frowned in confusion l not exactly sure what the weapons were used for so she whipped out her phone again and hacked into the phase two file.

'That's why they want the tesseract' Steve mutters in realisation and liana nods, kneeling down beside him. She showed him the file she was looking at. Multiple plans to use the tesseract to create weapons were in the screen, nuclear weapons by the looks of it.

'I think stark and banner will want to see this' liana states and Steve nods, grabbing the gun from the crate. She closes it before the two of them way back to the lab.

'What is PHASE 2?' Liana hears Tony asking fury when they entered the lab.

Steve slammed the gun down onto the metal bench beside him bringing, three sets of eyes onto him. 'Phase two is shield uses the cube to make weapons.' Steve explains, looking pissed before he glances at stark 'Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.'

'Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're...' Liana rolled her eyes at fury's excuse and flicked her hand letting Tony gain complete lances's into the files on his computer screen with a hint of magic.

'I'm sorry, Nick.' Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons 'What were you lying?'

'I was wrong, director.' Steve spoke up 'The world hasn't changed a bit.'

At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab, liana noticed that Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner who looks at her pissed 'Did you know about this?'

'You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?' Natasha speaks up, staring at him.

'I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.'

'Loki's manipulating you.' She warned

'And you've been doing what exactly?' He retorts back.

'You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.'s he points out

'Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy.' He snapped at her before walking over to the screen 'I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.'

'Because of them.' Fury speaks up pointing at both liana and Thor, who look at him dumbfounded,

'Us?' Thor asked stunned,

'I'm sorry but what exactly did we do?' Liana questions, staring at the director coldly, daring him to say the wrong thing.

'Last year earth had some visitors from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.' Fury finished

'Our people want nothing but peace with your planet., Thor assured,

'But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.' Fury stated.

'Like you controlled the cube?l Steve spoke up, sarcastically.

'You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.' Thor spoke up and liana nodded in agreement, backing up her brother.

'A higher form?' Steve wondered confused.

'You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.'

Liana scoffed 'we left your planet with no intention to return until you began messing around with the tesseract'

'Besides a nuclear deterrent?' Cause that always calms everything right down.' Tony inputted sarcastically.

Fury turned on him 'Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?'

'I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck in this...' 'Hang on!' Tony interrupts Steve,

'How is this suddenly all about me?' Stark questions, confused.

'I'm sorry isn't everything?' Steve said sarcastically.

'I thought humans were more evolved than this.' Thor inputs

'Obviously not' liana mutters.

'Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?' Fury retorted, glaring at the Asgardian siblings.

'Did you always give your champions such mistrust?' Thor questions.

'Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threat potential threats?' Natasha speaks up

'Captain America on a watch list?' Bruce said in disbelief.

'You're on that list?' Stark says looking at Steve ' above or below angry bees?' He wonders

'I swear to god stark...' 'Threatening! I feel threatened!'

Liana rolls her eyes annoyed as they all began arguing loudly with each other. Their tempers rising as their egos continued to rub off each other. She wisely decided to stay out of it, knowing her input would not help the situation at all.

'You speak of control, yet you court chaos.' Thor speaks up, looking at fury in particular,

'It's his M.O., isn't it?' Banner speaks up 'I mean, what are we, a team?' He shakes his head 'No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb.' He concluded in realisation.

'You need to step away.' Fury warns

'Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?' Tony wonders, throwing an arm around Steve's shoulder.

Steve pushes him off angrily 'I know damn well why! Back off!' En snaps at him. Tony merely smirks coming fact to face with him.

'Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.'

'Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?' Steve questions

'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.' Tiny says and liana sees Natasha nod slightly at his words.

'I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.'

'I think I would just cut the wire.' Tony snaps and Steve smirks slightly.

'Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.'

Steve's words snap something side of Tony and he glares at the man in front of him 'A hero? Like you?' He says in disbelief before his expression turned cold 'You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!'

Liana sighs exasperated as she saw something snap inside of Steve as the words left Tony's mouth, they were both sure to kill each other if they keep going. Steve steps closer, puffing out his chest, staring down at Tony with a challenging look in his eyes.

'Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.' He challenges stark with a smirk.

Thor laughs at them 'You people are so petty... and tiny.'

Tony rolled his eyes at Thor's comment before moving away wi stev. .  
'Yeah, this is a team...'

'Agent Romanoff, would you escort back to his...' 'Where?' Banner interrupted fury 'You rented my room.'

'The cell was just in case...' 'In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!' Banner yells and the entire room goes quiet at his words,

He crosses his arms 'I got low.' Banner confesses 'I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!'

Liana watched as banner Banner slowly gets more and more upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved. 'You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?' He growled out and liana watches as he picks up the scepter, not necessarily alarmed but merely curiouslyas she focuses on the glowing orb in the centre.

She could feel the energy radiating off it. She wondered if it had anything to do with their tempers rising. If that suspicion was correct then it wasn't just banner, Loki was manipulating.

'Doctor Banner...' Steve speaks up and Bruce turns to look at him 'put down the scepter.' He orders and banner looks down at and is shocked when he sees the scepter in his hand.

The computer beeps before anything else can be said and they all snap their heads to look at it. 'Got it.' Tony speaks up as Banner puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer.

'Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.' Bruce says going towards the computer.

'Located the Tesseract?' Thor guessed.

'I can get there faster.' Tony speaks up

'Look, all of us...' Steve begs in but Thor interrupts 'The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.' Tony turns to leave anyway, but Steve stops him.

'You're not going alone!' He warns stark

'You gonna stop me?' Tony challenges

'Put on the suit, let's find out.' Steve spoke, glaring down at him

'I'm not afraid to hit an old man.' Tony smirks

'Put on the suit.' Steve challenges.

All liana hears is Bruce muttering 'oh my god' in shock before there's a loud explosion and she feels herself being flung across the room.


	8. Falling Out of The Sky

Liana's ears were ringing as she blinked several times. She found that she had had been flung over one of the desk from the explosion. Standing up she saw Steve and Tony racing out of the room. Fury was talking into his earpiece, ordering people around and her brother was already gone. Natasha and Bruce had got the worst of hit, having been flung out of the window to the lab.

Liana rose to her feet and she made her out of the destroyed label everything suddenly, clicked in her head. This was Loki's plan all along, it was why he had came in with no protests and she had to make sure he didn't succeed.

She waved her hand summoning to her, her bow and quiver a d her sword. Liana ran down the corridor to Loki's cell when another loud explosion knocked her off her feet.

She groaned loudly as she smashed into the wall beside her 'second engine gone, we're going down' she head someone shout through her earpiece lodged in her ear.

She disappeared from the hallway and found herself out next to the broken engine her hair blowing wildly in the wind. She could see the helicarrier engine and liana jumped up so she stood in the middle platform of the broken down engine.

With her hands thrust outwards, her magic flowed through her fingers and with a loud noise the engine started up again. 'Hurry it along stark. I won't be able to keep this up for long' she warned Tony.

'On it' his voice replied because liana was right of course. She couldn't last forever because even though her magic was strong it wouldn't last and would exhaust itself out eventually.

The sounds of gunfire had liana ducking down as bullets whirled overhead. She turned and saw two shield agents, clearly under Loki's control by their glazed over bright blue eyes. With a loud groan she dodged more bullets flying at her.

Taking a risk, she lifted up one hand and sent a large gust of wind at them, blowing them off the platforms and falling through the sky. She quickly returned to sending her magic through the engine. Yet she could feel her strength leaving her as each second went by.

'Stark!' She urged through her earpiece as she felt her magic hit its peak and her energy leave her. The taste of metal entered her mouth and liana realised that her nose had started bleeding, red drops rolling down her skin into her mouth. Liana spat it out, hating the taste.

'You can let go now' stark's voice said coming through the transceiver and liana sighed in relief and exhaustion letting her arms down, the engine spinning all on its own. She went to teleport back to the platform below but didn't count on how much magic she had actually used until it was too late.

Liana missed the platform only by a couple of centimetres but that was enough to send her falling through the air. A scream ripped through her throat as she began plummeting down to earth.

She tried and tried to get her magic to work but it was hopeless as it was all drained up and wouldn't be back to full strength for a couple of hours at least. The thought struck horror in liana's heart as she continued to fall.

She didn't know what to think as the earth got closer and closer but she knew she would not survive this. In a moment of acceptance of her fate she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of death.

Yet it never came.

Instead she felt a cool metal underneath her skin and only when she released she had stopped falling did her eyes snap open. Liana came face to face with the familiar red and gold mask that was iron man.

'I gotcha princess' tony assured her, his voice coming out slightly robotic through the mask but liana didn't care as she clung onto him tight feeling close to sobbing from the pure relief she felt at that moment.

Tony flew the two of them back up to the helicarrier and landed on the plTform near the engine Tony had fixed. Liana felt herself being passed from the suits metal armour into a pair of warm and strong arms. She glanced upwards and caught sight of Steve's concerned expression.

'Are you okay?' He questioned and liana nodded shakily as she stood up on her two feet before glancing at Tony 'thank you' she thanked him gratefully.

'No problem' he nodded to her.

Before anything else could be said fury spoke up over their earpieces. 'Agent Coulson is down.' They all go silent and wait to see what was going on.

'Paramedics are on their way.' Another agent spoke over their earpiece.

'They're here.' Fury says and there's a moment in silence where they hold their breaths.

'They called it.'


	9. Scattered

Liana leaned against one of the chairs in the bridge looking down at the circular edge of the table, fury's words raining in her head.

"They've called it"

Coulson was dead, killed by Loki in the detention room. Fury had found him belle ding out against the wall with a high tech gun in his lap, facing a burned hole in the wall were he had blasted Loki through. A gaping hole in the centre of the room where the cage used to be.

Liana frown deepened as she thought of Thor being trapped inside of the glass trap plummeting down to earth after Loki had pressed the release button.

She looked around the bridge seeing Tony's blank face as he stared down at the floor and Steve's saddened expression as he looked down at the table his arms crossed. Fury stood in front of them all with a face of devastation.

Her mind drifted to the other members of the team. Bruce was long gone after going down with a ruined jet, still in his hulk form. Natasha was tending to Clint Barton, whom had been released of Loki's mind control after she hit him really hard on the head during their fight.

They were all scattered across the place, more in their minds than their physical forms. All of them mourning the first casualty of the team and lost deeply in their own thoughts.

Fury was the first one to break the numb silence that had fallen over them all 'These were in Phil Coulson's jacket' he said, running a finger over several cards in his hands 'Guess he never did get you to sign them' Fury sends Coulson's captain America trading on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, seeing they were stained with blood.

Coulson's blood.

'We're dead in the air up here' fury continued 'Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor' liana looked down at the mention of her brother 'I've got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming' he muttered with a thoughtful expression.

He continued after a small beat 'Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this' he said gesturing to Tony causing both liana and Steve to glance at him 'called the avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes'.

Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear fury's words anymore. 'Well, it's an old fashioned notion' fury said glancing at the captain before walking away with agent hill at his side. Liana and Steve caught each other's gaze before they followed after stark.

They found him in the detention section staring at the empty cell container silently, lost in his own thoughts. Liana and Steve move into the room, Steve leaning against one of the railings while liana goes over to the panel stained with blood, bowing her head in respect to phil's dying place, muttering an old prayer said when an warrior of Asgard fell for a noble cause as a hero.

'Was he married?' Steve wondered breaking the silence of the room.

'No' Tony frowned 'There was a uh...cellist, I think'.

'I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man' Steve said and liana nodded silently looking up Tony. He wa the only one who really knew Coulson out of the three of them, having met with him before. Liana remembered having seen him briefly on Thor's last visit to Midgard but it was only a brief meeting.

'He was an idiot' Tony muttered moving away from the edge and liana frowned,

'Why? For believing?' Steve wondered wearing a frown of his own.

'For taking on Loki alone' Tony corrected,

'He was doing his job' Steve argued

'He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have...' Tony trailed off.

'Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony'

Tony walks away scoffing 'right. How did that work for him?'

Steve straightened 'Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?'

Tiny spins around sharply glaring at him 'we are not soldiers! I am not marching to Fury's fife!'

'Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does'

Liana looked away but she knew that he was no longer her brother, he was no longer the man she had grown up with, played with, fought beside. That Loki died when he fell into that black hole. Yet the time to mourn the loss of the brother she knew was not now.

'Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done' Steve said sternly 'Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list...'

Tony glances at the blood stained wall, liana had previously been kneeling by a dawning look on his face 'He made it personal'he muttered.

'That's not the point' Steven argued but Tony nodded.

'That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?'

'To tear us apart from the inside' liana said, slowly realising what Tony was getting at.

'He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience' Tony explained.

'Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard' Steve said

'Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...' He pauses and the location of the tesseract dawns on him 'Son of a bitch' Tony mutters before leaving the room.

Steve looked at liana in confusion 'stark tower, Loki's at stark tower' she told him and he nodded in understanding before the two of them hurried after stark.

A plan forming between the three of them.


	10. Suit Up

Standing in her temporary room on the helicarrier, Liana strapped on her silver armour over the top of a loose, black shirt and pants. A plan had been created between, stark, the captain and herself on how they were going to beat Loki at his own game.

Steve was informing Natasha while both liana and Tony suited up in their armour. She laced up a pair of back boots, pulling the strings tight. Plaiting her blonde hair back she let it fall behind her so it wouldnt get caught.

She flicked open her steelcase, pulling out her already strung bow throwing it over her shoulder along with a black quiver, silver arrows with a blue tip at the end inside. Liana strapped that one as well before twirling three daggers in her hands, placing them on her knife belt.

Finally she unsheathed her sword, checking its sharpness, the small drop of blood trickling down her finger before her magic healed the tiny wound. She strapped the belt around her waist before sheathing her sword.

Liana joined Steve, Natasha and Clint walking down the helicarrier's quinjet section. A young shield pilot looks up from inside one of them and stands in their way. 'You are not authorized to be here...' He begins but Steve cuts him off 'Son... just don't' he warns.

They climb aboard, Steve and Lian strapping themselves in while Natasha and Clint take control of the jet, flying it out of the helicarrier and into the cloudy, blue sky.

Tony had gone ahead to confront Loki, not necessarily for negotiations but to keep him busy for a while. Liana didn't know how long the distraction would work, after all it was Loki, the God of mischief, if he couldn't see through a diversion then no one could. However right now it was their best hope.

The jet rocked as it zoomed through the sky towards New York City and Liana stares out of the window in stunnedshock. On the roof of stark tower a large blue beam is bursting up into the sky, a vortex appearing at the end of the beam. The darkness of space is a large contrast to the light blue sky. Through the ripped hole in the sky, the chitauri army spills out in flying chariots, carrying energy rifles with a bayonet on the end.

Liana can see iron man flying in between the chitauri warriors, sending out misses from his shoulder pads, however it only hits a few of them the rest flying straight for the city.

'Ever seen anything like this before?' Steve wonders from beside Liana and she turns to look at him.

'No' is all she's able to mutter out as she stares down at the destruction the aliens are creating throughout the city. Explosion rips through the window of the top corner of buildings, flame and stone raining down to the streets below. Liana could almost hear the screams of the people.

'Stark, we're heading north east' Liana hears Natasha speak over the comms.

'What, did you stop for drive-thru?' Tony speaks through the line, in his usual sarcastic fashion before he becomes serious 'Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you'.

Liana sees through the window as iron man banks around his tower. Frowning, her eyes narrow spotting Thor and Loki battling it out on the outside of the tower. However she sets her emotions aside, focusing her attention on the problem at hand.

Flying up, iron man puts the following chitauri in view of the quinjet and Natasha takes out the jet's machine gun, firing at the aliens .

Liana looks forward as Natasha and Clint fly the jet up the side of stark tower, shooting at every chariot that they come across. Finally they reach the penthouse, seeing Loki and Thor continuing to fight out on the balcony. 'Nat?', Clint speaks and Natasha nods.

'See them'. Hawkeye banks the jet forward and Nashua begins shooting at Loki while Thor is down. However Loki is able to aim an energy blast their engine from his scepter.

The quinjet's engine goes up in a ball of flame causing the jet's occupants to rock from side to side from the impact. Both Steve and Liana grasp hold of the jet's roof to get themselves stabilised.

With only one engine working hawkeye maneuvers one wing of the jet as they spin and slow. Liana feels the ground slip away from her as they turn, passing building before crashing down onto the street below.

With everyone okay, Natasha and Clint unfasten their seatbelts and open the ramp. Liana follows Steve out, followed by the two agents. 'We've got to get back up there' Steve urges and the other silently agree following after him.

They all arrive in the middle of a four-way street when suddenly, the city lurches to a stop, a deep, primal rage echoing out through the city. The four of them look up to sky.

A large chitauri leviathan flies out of the portal, carrying hundreds of solider, his sheep being pure steel plates of armour. The four of em stare wide eyed as the leviathan flies over them, all completely out of their element even liana who's never had to face anything like this before. From both sides, chitauri warriors jump off the leviathan attaching themselves to the sides of buildings, sliding down. Some even crash through windows, terrifying the occupants inside.

'Stark, are you seeing this?' Captain America questions through the comm.

'I'm seeing, still working on believing' stark mutters before asking 'Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?'

'Banner?'

'Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot' Tony say as he quietly flies behind and parallel with the leviathan.

Liana follows the other, hiding behind upside down taxis. 'WeKev got civilians trapped.., was all Clint could say before the chariots shot energy beams at the street.

'Loki' Liana mutters as she watches Loki take the lead as the chitauri begin to fire, creating a chain of exploding that smashes cars hurling them into the air in a ball of fire and smoke. Terrified expressions are on the people's faces as they run away from the destruction.

'Those people need help down there' Steve mutters just bolts of energy hit one of the cars near them. Liana throws up a force field, protecting them from the shots so Natasha can fire in their direction without being harmed while Clint slides over to the taxi opposite, bow ready in his hands.

'We got this. It's good. Go!' Natasha urges Steve as she kneels back down beside him, Liana dropping the field.

'You think you can hold them off?' He addresses hawkeye who turns and smiles.

'Captain' he pulls a trigger on his bow; an arrow mechanically chosen 'It would be my genuine pleasure' he grins before he shoots an arrow into the creature's head. Natasha begins shooting at them and liana pulls out her own bow beginning to fire.

Liana covers Clint as he runs over to a bus full of trapped people. From the windows, small children are held by their parents for hawkeye to pull them out to safety. Liana flicks her wrist, opening up the bus for so the adults can hurry out of the bus as well. Liana narrowly ducks as an energy beam is sent straight for her head as soon as she drops the field. Grabbing her bow, she fires at the offending alien, hitting him straight in the head.

Fighting together, the trio fire either bullets or arrows into the chitauri solider's, the alien body count climbing. As soon as they start to get a little too close for comfort, liana pushes them back with a jerk of her hand, sending them reeling over the side of the bridge with a beam of magic. Hawkeye trips a solider before ramming an arrow down his throat while Natasha gets her hands on an energy rifle and begins to fight them.

Out of nowhere captain america reappears slamming the soliders away with his shield. Then lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the chitauri around them. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave and convulse before dropping dead to the ground.

Thor falls to the ground and steadies himself using a nearby car as the other crowd around him, 'What's the story upstairs?' Steve urges.

'The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable' Thor explains.

'Thor is right' Tony backs up the god over the comm 'We gotta deal with these guys'

'How do we do this?' Natasha questions, looking for a plan of action.

'As a team' Steve states firmly.

'We have unfinished business with Loki' liana speaks up, glancing over at her brother who nods in agreement.

'Yeah, get in line' hawkeye says as he checks his arrows.

'Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us...' Just then, Banner arrives on a small motorbike.

Getting off, he looks around the city as the others move towards him 'So, this all seems horrible' he observes.

'I've seen worse' Natasha mutters.

'Sorry' he apologises with a regretful look in his eyes.

'No. We could use a little worse' Natasha corrects a small smile playing on her lips and banner nods.

'Stark? We got him' captain rings in through the Comms.

'Banner?' Tony guesses.

'Just like you said' Steve nods.

'Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you' iron man comes out from behind a building with the chitauri leviathan following, impatiently.

The rest of the avengers look up, getting ready and standing still, 'I... I don't see how that's a party...' Natasha mutters and Liana nods in agreement staring wide eyed as iron man swoops down the street. The leviathan also swoops down, barreling down the street like a freight train that keeps building and building its intensity. Banner looks behind him before he begins to walk towards the monster, the team's eyes following his movements.

'Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry' Steve calls out after him as the leviathan comes closer.

Banner turns around as he walks 'That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry' with those words his body starts to swell and stretch and harden, turning green as he transforms into the hulk.

Turning around just in time, hulks fist smash straight into the creatures nose, an it begins to flip over in a full 360. Iron man, in mid-flight, extends his arm out and a rocket, ready to shoot 'hold it' he calls before he fires, the rocket hitting the alien's soft spot, blowing it to pieces. Other pieces of meat catch and withdraw, sizzling as they hit the pavement. Liana raises a force field to protect the team as burning pieces of leviathan rain down on them.

Seamlessly all the avengers gather in a circle as the chitauri roar in furious anger but the hulk roars back equally as loud. Subconsciously they all display their weapons, Clint with his bow, arrow nocked and ready to fire. Thor retightens his grip on Mjolnir, Natasha reloads her gun, liana eyes glow fiercely as magical energy appears in her hands and captain America hold up his shield. They all stand together as the chitauri roar echoes throughout the city, ready to fight as a team.

From above, Loki watched emotionless as he spoke 'send the rest'.


	11. The Sacrifice Play

The avengers all look up as more chitauri chariots fly out along with several more leviathans. 'Guys' Natasha warns, tightening her grip on her gun.

'Call it, Cap' iron mans robotic voice says as they all turn to lock at the captain for the game plan.

'Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays' he designates and Clint nods before he turns to Tony 'Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash'

'Wanna give me a lift?' Hawkeye says looking over at iron man.

'Right. Better clench up, legolas' Tony says before he lifts lifts Clint high up to the building.

Steve turns to Thor next 'Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up' Thor flies up with a nod. Steve turns to the girls 'the three of us, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk' he turns to face him and hulk looks over with a grunt 'smash'. The hulk grins at the order and goes flying up to the building, doing exactly what the captain said.

Liana jumps over the side of the road landing on the road below, directly in front of a group of chitauri warriors. Behind her was a group of absolutely terrified civilians. 'Run!' Lian tells them and they do without hesitation. Pulling out her bow, Liana manages to fire three arrows in record time each landing in the solider's bodies.

She uses her magic to conjure bright red flames in her hands. Joining them together she fires it at the remaining aliens and they go up in a ball of fire.

Liana uses her teleportation to appear further down another street directly near one of the aliens that had cornered three children. Twirling one of her daggers Liana sends it flying into its back and it falls with a startled cry. She hurries over to the kids, two boys and one girl and they stare up at her in awe.

'Are you alright?' she asks and one of them, the girl with blonde hair shakes her head, cradling her leg to her chest. Liana can easily tell it's broken and through similarities that the boys are her brothers, which explains why they wouldn't leave. 'This may sting a little' liana warns as she places a gentle hand on the girls knee. Both boys tense up as a blue glow emits from their sister's knees yet the tears disappear from her eyes as her leg heals.

She smirks happily and liana helps her to her feet the boys following 'hold on to me and don't let go, liana tells them and each of them grasp hold of her. Liana teleports them away from the streets and into a safe area where several civilians had taken refuge. A couple of the adults come over to take care of the kids and Liana nods at them before teleporting back out onto the battle ridden streets.

She finds herself right next to Steve and with a burst of her magic she sends the solider's that had been crowding around him, reeling backwards. 'Nice timing' steve compliments enforce ducking as the chitauri fire.

Liana pulls out her sword and twirls it in her hands before she begins to fight the aliens more closer. Chopping off their gun arms was one of the most effective ways so that's what she stuck with.

'Captain, the bank on 42ndpast Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there' clients voice comes over the lien and Steve glanced at liana whom nods, silently saying she's God before she ducks under the way of another beam. Pulling out a dagger she flings it in the direction of the chitauri, smiling when she heard the satisfying death cry.

'I'm on it' Steve nods, grabbing his shield before he heads towards the bank.

Liana swings her sword and slices off one of the aliens heads before spinning around and running another one through. However through her distraction she's hit by an energy bolt and goes flying into a nearby car, rolling onto the ground.

Liana doesn't even time have to let out a groan of pain as a chitauri warrior comes for her. She manages to fling out her last dagger and manages to wound it but not kill it.

Searching for her sword, she sees it not too far away and scrambles towards it, hearing the alien running towards her. She grasps hold of it just in time to swig it back and slice at the chitauri.

She stands up shakily, sword dragging against the ground as she uses it as a stabiliser. Wiping the blood off her face, she uses her magic to teleport out of the now clear street.

She lands one one of the chariots and quickly swings to side, slicing at the chitauri warriors on top of it. As the chariot crashes she teleports away from it, crashing to the ground below.

Looking around she sees a large group of people running towards her, chitauri chariots chasing after them. All the people run to her and the chitauri come to a stand still. Liana narrows her eyes at all of them, standing in front of the large group.

Together the aliens all fire and just before any beams can hit, liana raises up a force field, protecting the people behind her, encasing them in an invisible dome of protection.

More chariots fly up and soon Liana and the group are surrounded by firing chitauri soldiers, the only thing protecting them was her force field. The strain on her magic was beginning to exhaust her but Liana kept it up, knowing that if she let go, they would all be killed.

Ignoring the small drops of blood touching her lips as her nose began to bleed, Liana thrusted her arms forward the force field transforming into a large blast that sent the chariots surrounding them flying into buildings, crashing and exploding upon impact.

She drops to her knees, gasping for breath quietly as police officers appeared and urged the civilians she had been protecting to move. Her arms shook as she held herself up as she regained control over her breathing.

Standing shakily, Liana used the back of her hand to wipe away the blood. Her braid was essentially non existent as her blonde hair flew messily in the soft wind. Her silver armour was now splattered with dried chitauri blood and her pale skin was marked with dirt.

Exhaling, she grabbed her sword before using the last bit of her magic to teleport to Steve and Thor's location. Neither looked surprised at her sudden appearance, looking just as exhausted as she felt.

Suddenly Natasha voice came over the comms, something that liana hadn't really been listening to as she fought. 'I can close it! Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!'

'Do it!' steve yelled, ready to grab their chance at ending this battle.

'No, wait!' Tony spoke up.

'Stark, these things are still coming' Steve said looking up at the portal.

'I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute' Liana's eyes widened at the news, Thor's and Steve's doing the same. 'And I know just where to put it' Tony mutters to himself and they all realise what he's going to do.

'Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?' Steve warns but Tony doesn't reply having switched the comm off.

The sound of Tony flying past grabs Liana's, Thor's and Steve's attention and they watch the sky as Tony zooms through the city underneath the nuke. His thrusters on his chest push him upwards, taking the nuke along with.

Steve's words from the helicarrier suddenly fly into Liana's mind as she watches "Your not the guy to make the sacrifice play".

Tony flies straight up stark tower, hitting the roof slightly as he zooms up, following the tesseract's energy beam. He goes straight through the portal disappearing from sight.


	12. Winning the War

The remaining avengers all watch the portal with bated breath, waiting. Suddenly, all of the chitauri soldiers and leviathan keel over and begin to shake before stopping as they died.

After glancing at the dead aliens, the team looks back up at the sky, directly at the portal waiting for Tony to come through. Liana bites her lip out of nerves while Steve and Thor breath heavily beside her. When inside the portal, they see the bright explosion of the supernova.

They all release sighs of defeat and with a nod to cap he speaks quietly to Natasha 'Close it'. Natasha does so, thrusting the scepter through the barrier, cutting off the tesseract's energy beam.  
The portal quickly closes, disappearing from the blue sky. Yet liana catches sight of Tony suit falling through the portal just before it closes.

'Son of a gun' Steve smiles in relief however it disappears quickly when Tony continues to fall, frowns appearing on all their faces,

'He's not slowing down' Thor speaks gravelly and begins to swings Mjölnir around. Just as Thor flies up, the hulk comes out of nowhere, snagging iron man out of the air, both of them crash and slide down a building. Banner pushes off from the building hurtling into a car and sliding across the destroyed street.

Liana was the first to run towards them, Thor and Steve not far behind. Banner tosses Tony off of him onto the floor and both liana and Thor turn Tony over. Thor rips off Tony's helmet but Tony's eyes are closed and he's unmoving.

Liana leans forward to check if his breathing but can't tell through the suit and she leans back kneeling beside him. They all stand around waiting, none of them wanting to believe that Tony was dead until banner lets out a yell, the noise startling Tony awake with a loud gasp.

Hulk lets out a loud roar of triumph at the sight and liana lets out a loud sigh of relief. 'What the hell?' Tony breathes in confusion staring around at them 'What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?' He begged.

Steve leans backwards looking up at the sky before 'We won'. The reality that they had just won the war hit them all and liana can't help the relief filled laugh that escapes her.

Tony sighs in relief 'Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma?' Liana and Steve share a smile as Tony continues to ramble 'There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it'.

'We're not finished yet' Thor speaks and liana looks up at her brother to see him staring up at stark tower and relisation hits her, Loki.

'And then shawarma after' Tony states.

Liana had enough magic to find and transport most of the avengers to the stark tower penthouse, with that she really just meant, Steve, Tony and Clint. Hulk and thro finding their own way up, Natasha already being up there.

She watches Loki crawls onto the stair, looking horrible. He takes a few breathers before he senses someone is behind him. He turns to find all the avengers standing behind him. Clint raises his bow and aim it right at him threateningly.

'If it's all the same to you' Loki straightens 'I'll have that drink now, banner snorts at him angrily while the other continue to glare down at him, including Thor and Liana. Both siblings had put their emotions aside seeing the destruction Loki had caused and well the anger his actions caused had overwhelmed their grief and sadness.

Liana waved her hand and Loki found himself in unbrekable chains and a mask covering his mouth. 'See now that's a cool trick' Tony spoke up, clearly remembering when she took his voice away and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

The next day Liana found herself in Central Park surrounded by her new team and Loki. The world was talking about the battle, specifically the avengers team but none of them paid any of the news report any mind. Liana watched as Thor and Doctor Selvig conversed, the rest of the team in their own little chats when Steve came up behind her.

'So I'm guessing your heading home then?' He guessed, coming to stand beside her.

'It's been a year, I think it's time I paid Asgard a visit' she smiled and he nodded.

'Well if your ever in town, make sure you check in. We'll all miss you' he said and Liana smiled.

'Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it and you'll be wishing for me to go home' she grinned.

'I don't think that will happen any time soon' Steve said and Liana grinned.

'Take care of the team, captain' she nodded and when nobody was looking she risked a kiss on his cheek 'and yourself of course' she winked, seeing the red tint to his cheeks before walking over to say goodbye to Tony.

'Stark, stay out of trouble' she told him and he laughed.

'Don't count on it' she hugged him and then moved to Bruce.

'It was lovely meeting you doctor banner' she smiled, hugging him.

'Please, just call me bruce' he told her and she nodded.

'Natsha, Clint' she hugged each spy close 'we are definitely sparring when I return' she promises.

'Yeah, we'll see how good you really are with that bow of yours' hawkeye smirked and she smiled, both of them having the bow as a weapon of choice was the beginning of a playful rivalry between them.

'Don't leave me alone with all these boys for too long' Natasha spoke up.

'I wont' Liana promised.

Finally Liana joined her brothers in the centre. She grasped hold of her end of the container holding the tesseract, the same handle as Thor. Loki reluctantly grabbed hold of his handle, still glaring in defeat over his mask. Liana and Thor looked around at their team members and gave a slight nod to each of them, a nod of gratitude, a promise to return.

Both Thor and Liana turned the handle activating the tesseract and they disappeared in a bright blue light, returning home.


	13. The End

Hi everyone!

Wow I can't 't believe it, another book down in the War series, so happy right now. I hope you all enjoyed reading Avenge, I know I loved writting it. I'm really happy with the way Liana's storyline is going so far and she's probably one of my favourite OC's to write. I hope you all love her just as much as I do.

So at the end of this book, Liana is returning home to Asgard with her brothers which will lead into the next book, "Darkness", which will be following the second Thor movie, obviously with Liana's involvement. I actually haven't watched the movie, so I'm even more excited to write it and see where I can take Liana's character.

As as for the book concerning Liana's year long journey in searching for Loki, I'm not gonna lie I'm at bit of a loss on how to write it and even how to start it so I'm afraid that book won't be the next book to appear in the series and most likely will be near the end, so after "Peace" the avengers 2 book. I am hoping that in between "darkness" and "peace" (I know I'm terrible with names) that I will be writting a book surrounding around the Liana and Steve love story, that I've sort of hinted at during this book but not too much because like I said in the intro I didn't want to bring love into the equation to early so they have more a strong friendship right now which will evolve into something more I promise.

I dont know how long it will take me to start uploading the next book in the series, as I'd like to watch the movie first and then plan ahead and all that stuff so it might not be up straight away but it will be coming up, for all you guys that want to keep reading. Another reason behind that is, that I have literally so many books on the go, I really want to start finishing some of them off, like my teen wolf fanfiction and my Merlin ones for example along several others that have not been posted yet, like this iron man story thing I've got going that I'm really excited about cause it's completely different out what I usually do, cause instead of a love story thing it revolves around an OC of mine that is actually Tony's son and how he's effected with the iron man deal and gets powers of his own and sorry I'm rambling but you can see I'm really exited about that book.

Anway I'm getting off topic so I'm going to conclude this story with a massive thank you to all of you. You guys are absolutely a,axing for even giving my story a chance and I love you all for sticking with me, especially when my updates were all over the place and let's not even get started on my horrible editing skills, which I swear get worse wi each chapter so I'm terribly sorry about that. So yeah, thank you again, for favouriting and to those who have commented, you have no idea how excited I get when my notifications come up with a new comment so thank you all. I love you guys and I'll see you all on the next book. Bye! xx


End file.
